Gaslight
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Rape, Baby and misconceptions will make anyone go insane. Squeal to Forced. Warning(s): inside the story.
1. Prologue

A/N: Rewriting Gaslight to give me motivation to continue it. I have completely changed storyline. Some bits inspired by Les Miserables

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Paring(s): RusFra, RusCan, Franada, PrusAus and Usuk

Warning(s): Asylums, Mental disorders, mpreg, incest, rape, amputation and lots of gore.

**Prologue**

2010, 31 of September, 10 miles away from the world summit. An asylum was burnt to the ground.

The fire burnt the whole building down to the ground as the doctors tried to escape. There were over a hundred patients working. Only twenty of them escaped the fire. All the inmates escaped out into the near by clearing and ran off. It was their chance of freedom all because of a fire raised in the hospital.

A lot of doctors can't understand why there was a fire. No chemicals were active at the time so why there was a fire, a lot of investigators cannot understand why a fire would be caused.

Echo's were all Canada could hear in that dark basement. It had been two years since he had been trapped in that basement. Two years since his country started to starve and two years since the world was under attack.

Another world war had started, excepted the good guys didn't win. See France was gone, with all the foreshadowing you should put two and two together. This give Russia an opportunity, an opportunity to take over some land, the land of it's "ex wife". Russia took over, other countries wanted him out and this started the war. All Russia had for allies were Belarus, Ukraine (who he had to force), Lithuania, Estonia and Lativa. The rest of the world wanted nothing to do with him. Except England... who wanted nothing to do with anyone at this point. England wanted no part and this caused America to lose an ally. See America had to take a stand and fight off the Russian army.

Put it this way ,when Russia corrupted France it started going into Europe and taking parts for himself but it was useless to fight back. The French Army and secret police became part of the Russian Army making numbers bigger. Countries did not like this and attacked but with a strong army and numbers growing. Half of Europe was token over. All the German countries (except Switzerland and Lichtenstein who remained neutral) were token over. Spain was only half token over, Turkey was token over, Greece was the last one to be token over and the others were preparing for war.

France's country hit the pits since France had disappeared. There was a genocide. French killed by the thousands and many went into hiding. A lot of them created a underground civilization but jobs and money were scarce. Woman and men went to prostitution while others went to doing odd jobs. Food was also short but it was the same in plenty of countries. This war had been going on for 3 years and everyone was sure it would never end.

Canada however did not think this. He believed as soon as France's country was token out of the gutters then the world and the countries in it would retain their land. However, right now it was not possible. France was unstable and was not getting better but it would happen. Canada was trapped now as.. well...

Canada shivered even thinking about it. It was not a glamorous job he was given. Actually... he didn't even get a say. He was kidnapped by the Russian Army. Russia kept him as a personal pet, just like he had done to France but Canada was more obedient and submissive, unlike France and that sort of.. annoyed Russia. He still wanted France and he hoped since him and Canada were related.. he was wrong.. they were nothing alike.

Canada began to hear steps from outside his dingy dark room and curled himself up on his bruised, naked body. It would be either Russia or one of the soldiers. It wasn't just Russia, when one of the soldiers needed to blow off steam, they would use him.. about five at a time it was tiring but that was Canada's life until the day came France would be released... that wasn't looking likely.

Canada sighed as the footsteps stopped the door and the door was swung open. He was sort of relieved it was not a officer, it was Russia.

"Privet my little sunflower," Russia said with the creepy childish tone, "Did you sleep well, Da?"

"Yeah.. I did..Russia," Canada said looking down

Conversion over. Russia began to unzip his trousers, "Be quick my Canada, I have some business to take care of," Russia said before waiting for Canada to crawl over to him. All he would have time for is a blowjob as there was word of a fire at a certain asylum that a certain Frenchman was admitted into.

Canada sighed and crawled over to the Russian, what sort of business? It was better not to question it. He was gonna keep in tact, he saw what happened to France within a few days so he was happy he hadn't lost anything within three years. He didn't want to see France again with no arm or no leg. When he was in front Russia, he sighed and got onto his knees before pulling town his trousers along with his boxers to release Russia's huge member. Canada was used to this, a blowjob was a walk in the park. Since the start of the war when he was kidnapped, Russia stole his virginity and made him a slave, he has had many cocks in his mouth. Russia smirked and held onto the boys head head as the young boy got to work.

"Like father, like son, you suck cock almost as good as France," Russia said trying to wind the boy up, to get a reaction as the boy worked on his cock. Russia let a few moans pass his lips.

"I bet that slut of a father showed you how to suck a cock," Russia said rubbing the boys hair. Canada had heard it all so it did not effect him as much. Russia could say all he wanted about him or France, it wasn't going to bother Canada as he became rather passive about it. Russia smirked, "I wish I could get that slut out of the asylum, shame he's gone crazy. I wonder what it would be like making love to France during an episode of his, bet it would be fun,"

Canada looked up and gagged at that, that was disgusting and frankly quite sick. Why would anyone say that?! Russia smirked and went further, then pushed further into Canada's mouth. "I can imagine France screaming for me to kill him while I fuck him violently. I wouldn't give him death though, no matter how much he begged for it. I could just see it now, him trying to claw his wrists and throat,"

That was it, the image make Canada vomit. Without warning, Canada puked over Russia's cock. Russia stepped back and sighed as the room quickly filled up with the smell of vomit.

"Awh bad Canada, you'll have to lick it all up," Russia said letting go of Canada.

"Bu-but I'll be sick-"

"I don't care, it's your mess and you will clean it," Russia said spat before smiling childishly, "Da?"

Canada sighed, not fighting back. It was not worth the pain of being slapped or hit. France wouldn't like to see him with bruices. "Yes," Canada leaned on the ground and started to lick the sick back up. It was awful but he needed to do it. He promised himself no harm so France would be happy when he was out of the asylum. Maybe France would be a lot happier knowing he was okay. Once he was done with what was on the ground, he licked the rest off of Russia's cock. Russia smiled and checked his watch, it was time for him to leave to check out the asylum.

"My little Canada, I wil have to stop you but I will continue this when I get back, da?" Russia said pulling back on his trousers. There was vomit on it but he would change before he leaves.

"O-Okay," Canada said, Russia smiled and left, leaving Canada on his own.

Canada leaned against the wall. As the days went on and on, Canada had lost hope for his world and France.

"You don't have to do this Spain," Prussia said keeping his eyes on the road as he drove through the rain, "I don't want you to hurt yourself,"

"Amigo's stick together," Spain said giving a worried attempt of a smile, that bubbly personalty was gone. The past two years have been hell for the Spaniard and the German as they had been preparing for this date. They had to get this perfect because it was the reunion of friends forgotten. Prussia and Spain did not say a word to each other. The fresh faced young men were gone, left with two rough looking psychopaths but with years of getting this perfect, the two stopped sleeping and rarely eat. They were skin and bones.

Stopping at their destination, the two stepped out the car into a pitch black clearing. Prussia grabbed a sack which clinked due to metal objects inside of it. They waited by the car and watched the trees and stuff because they knew that there was more than one asylum escape so just to be on the safe side, Prussia carried a pocket knife.

"This is the time," Prussia mumbled as Spain dug into his pocket for a cigarette, "Since when have you been smoking?"

"The past couple of weeks have been hell, amigo," Spain muttered, "Want a cigarette?"

"Thanks," Prussia said reaching for a cigarette and the lighter before placing the cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. The two just stood at their car, waiting and smoking. The darkness made them uneasy and with asylum inmates running around then it made things worse. Prussia was about to surgest waiting in the car but he heard something. Footsteps, behind them.

They quickly turned around and saw him. The man the had been planning to help since that dreaded night two years ago, France.

But he was a lot different.

His hair looked as if it had never been washed in it's life and that it had been torn out in places. His smile was malice, not the old flirty or happy grin that would be on the Frenchman's face. It was an evil smile of malice intentions. His face looked filthy, he still had an eye patch to cover the empty eye socket. His eyes had a black rim around them from lack of sleep. His body was no better, by the looks of it he hadn't eaten much because he was almost twig thin. Being a nation he couldn't die of starvation but even the two were surprised by the thinness.

France flashed them a sinster smile before walking closer. He looked as if he had been wearing a straight jacket but he had manged to tore the sleeves. His jeans were ripped and all over the place.

"Bonjour~," France said in a creepy tone that made Spain's hairs stand on the back of his head.

"Ja, Hallo France, It's been awhile," Prussia said while stomping out his cigarette.

"Oui," France said with a smile, "You have what I asked for?"

Prussia grinned and held up the bag, "Hatchet, amputation saw, knifes and a rusty syringe?"

France grinned at this, "Parfait,"

"So what next? What's the plan next?" Spain asked, worried. France was obviously madder than hatter to want Prussia to bring weapons out.

France grinned wider and looked to the two, "I hear my country was token over, half the world is at war," France said then turned to the two and headed to the car, "Then we must bring me back, I have seen a much darker world in that asylum,"

"Like what?" Spain asked curiously.

"Overdosing, doctor's not giving a damn, suicides," France named a few, "It's a much sadder world in there,"

"Right so we bring you back, we better go to a neutral country for the night," Prussia suggested, "Switzerland might point a gun at you but we can try,"

France laughed, "Oui!"

"Si!"

"It's so awesome the trio is back together isn't it," Prussia said smiling. "Now let's sort our world out,"

A/N: Well this sums up the beginning. If you feel you've miss lots then you haven't. The second chapter with be the past then the chapter after that will go to the present and then back to the past then present and will continue like that. Also the past with be done by France's POV. I'm trying out a new style (probably won't work but oh well)


	2. Authors Note

Hello Megan here. I know I haven't been updating but it's a sort of long story.

To put it short, I've lost a lot of self confidence. I'm struggling to find my talents in life and all that. I also started self harming and tried to starve myself. It's been a difficult few months for me but I will be carrying on hopefully with some of my fanfics. I won't be carrying on with _Gaslight, __Omerta_and a few others. I will only really be continuing with Method of Want and my UkFra oneshots. I apologise for not continuing and I'm sorry for being inactive.

On a brighter side, would anybody be interesting in a story swap? I love writing stories for other people. They might not be good but I'll try.


End file.
